Halfbreed
by PiratesLuva
Summary: Fuu tends to be a magnet for being kidnapped. A slavery demon twist on Samurai Champloo. Fuu, the Half neko demon, who has been tossed between cells all her life finally get her own home, and master.. Or two..? Poor Jin, all he wanted was to fill his request for assassination, and go home. And Mugen? Mugen wants sake, duh!


HELLO THERE~

This is my first fanfiction, believe it or not.

Pairing will probably be Mugen x Fuu x Jin. Because I can't pick between Jin and Mugen. But whatever.

xXxXxXxXx

She was going to go _insane._

Every cell in her blood strained against the unnatural madness that caused the severe discomfort. It fumed, savagely demanding full authority over her consciousness. It collected most of her willpower just to cling to her sanity.

To add to her dilemma, she was starved. Her stomach complaining with her every move, a wave of nausea rose through her when she would make a move to rise to her feet. Lack of water made her mouth dry. Her lips chapped to the point that they bled from the lack of moisture.

But most of all, she was _bored_. The beings incased in the rooms next to her were either to insane to talk to, or simply didn't understand when she attempted. There wasn't a single thing to do in her imprisonment. That- and she was to hungry to move around.

The female drew a lazy clawed finger over the uncomfortably warm metal that clamped around her ankle, assuring her imprisonment to the wall.

A snort.

As if she had the energy to actually get up. Neither the less escape.

A sigh.

She would have to wait. Something they she grew tired of doing.

The wooden walls around her gently rocked, reminding her that she was at sea, the ship who's prison cells she had occupied calmly taking the forces of the angered sea.

Not that the sea was actually angry- But she was. She was bored. And boredom didn't match her well. She had awoken to this cell a few days ago. Well, probably. It wasn't as if she had a watch or anything. For the most part, she was unharmed. Of course, the Pirates that captured her probably didn't want their _cargo_ damaged. The slave traders wouldn't pay as much for her. But would it kill them to bring her some food? She liked her old cell much better, the one in the _other_ pirate ship.

Needless to say, she had had her fair share of being kidnapped.

Finally, after what had seemed like days, just staring into dark nothingness, the clank of metal rang out, and the door swung open. The noisy beings in the cells next to her fell into an unsettling silence.

The female abruptly found enough strength to sit up, and lean back on her hands as she watched two pirates approach the bars, carefully masking their uneasyment, but it was clear to her, she had left her mark. A sense of pride rose through her chest as they got closer- long gashes ran up and down their abused arms. Claw marks.

A smile played at her lips as she inspected her claws.

"What are you smirking at, _halfbreed_." The shorter ugly one sneered, hitting the bars that separated them with the metal bar he was carrying. A frown formed on his horrid features when the loud clank of metal gained no reaction from her.

"Excuse you. That, sir, is no way to talk to a lady. Much less a lady that just kicked your sorry ass." She seemingly purred back in a sing-song voice, drawing out each syllable in 'sorry ass' with a smirk.

"Why you-" He snarled, a hand on his chest, stopped the man. The taller one blinked once. Twice.

"Calm down, sir." The man told him, in a low voice, stepping forward. Haven't had paid him much attention before, she hadn't noticed the two punctured hole on his cheek. He was the one that actually managed to throw her in here. Too bad her pride wouldn't allow her to go down without a fight. She bit him, on the cheek out of anger. The young man was actually pretty handsome. He was tall, with long black hair pulled back in a low pony tail. He had dark, calculating eyes, and a pair of glasses to match his intelligent look. There was no sign of the sun damage unlike the shorter, ugly man beside him. His skin was in fact, pale.

"Trash like this isn't worth your time."

A shiver rolled down her spine at his tone as two intense eyes turn to meet her own light brown ones.

For the first time in since the accident, the female felt fear.

Her blood drew back, rendering her as nothing but a 15 year old girl, with strange fangs, and animal like claws.

Shortie glared, spitting at the female on the ground, turned and begun to walk away. She would have growled at him, or tried to claw at him. But the cold stare seemed to freeze her in spot.

"Fine then, Jin, you take care of the bitch." He hissed as he withdrew through the door.

The one called Jin held his stare until the soft echo of footsteps vanished. He then crouched down in front of the metal bars. The female flinched, scooting back, so that her back was pressed against the wooden wall.

This time, Jin's expression softened.

"Shh. I'm sorry. He is an ass." The male whispered gently, offering a small smile as he gripped the bars.

Bewildered, the halfbreed didn't respond, just pulled her eyebrows together.

A small sigh escaped Jin's lips.

"Look, little one. I'm not a bad guy, I promise." He whispered. And for some reason. The female was inclined to believe him.

"O-okay." She murmured, unsure if her voice was loud enough.

"Come over here." Jin patted the ground before him patiently.

She crawled over, making a squeak like noise as she kneeled before him.

"Look, I am going to have to make this quick. I need your help. You see, I am not actually a Pirate. I am a Samurai. I was sent here to kill a Pirate."

The samurai explained, softly, quickly.

"Hai.. Jin. Why do you need me..?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side, slightly in question.

"Hn. You will know.. What's your little half-demon?" It was almost time for him to go.

"My name?" She questioned, blinking at the Samurai before her.

"Hn." He agreed.

"My name.. Is Fuu."

xXxXxXxXxXx

AU: I'm sorry. I sorry for writing this. I'm sorry fo making Jin talk alot. I'm sorry for making Fuu a half Demon. Im sorry for not elaborating on her demonessness. (That will come next chapter) I'm sorry that the conversation between Jin andFuu was so awkward. And Immmmmmm sorrrrryyyy for these words thats just keep FALLING OUT OF MY ASS..

Well.. Kinda. I don't plan on stopping though. :3

See you next time my lovleys~3

-Pirates


End file.
